Broken Spirit
by A-Slasher
Summary: I wouldn't want to ruin my story for you before you read it... BTW: This IS the end. There is no more to this story.
1.

**BROKEN SPIRIT**  
BY: Me  
RATING: R  
SUMMARY: They only ruin the story...  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the show. Ask again when Disney's conspiracies send it down the toilet. 

I don't even know how long I've been here. Days, weeks? I lost all track of time after she cut me those first few times. I must've passed out. How long? I don't know. Only she knows for how long. 

_Jack was on the way back from the airport with Clu. It was spring break and Clu had come home so they could all go camping for the week. They were more than halfway home and Jack had noticed that Clu hadn't even said a word since they first saw each other at the airport terminal. Clu seemed troubled by something and since this was his best friend, Jack felt he had to find out what was wrong._

_"Clu? You okay, man? You seem spaced."_

_Clu continued staring out the window, finally those words escaped his lips._

_"I want more."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Us. I want more out of us."_

_Jack just stared at him, not seeing the car sitting in the middle of the road ahead. Clu looked just in time but by the time he yelled to Jack, it was too late._

I want to know how Jack is doing. Did he survive the car crash? Is he mad at me? Is he even still alive? Are they looking for me? Someday I'll know all of this. I will get out of here. Some day. Back to everyone. Back to him. 


	2. 

**BROKEN SPIRIT**  
BY: Me  
RATING: R  
SUMMARY: They only ruin the story...  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the show. Ask again when Disney's conspiracies send it down the toilet. 

"Becky...cold...please...shirt?" Clu could barely speak. Select words were all he could manage now. 

"Aww, but you're so nice without that nasty old shirt. Besides, it's just more work for me to take it off when I have to do this." Becky raised the blade and cut along Clu's left bicep. Clu wincing in pain during the slow, lengthy slice through the tight skin. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Clu, but I need you. More than anyone back in Hope Springs does anyways." 

"Why?" The blood was coming down Clu's arm. It mixed with the blood that had dried from the last week of this torture. 

"Well, because, without you I have no one. Do you know what it's like to have no one, Clu? No, of course you don't. You've got your best friends and your parents and your best friend's rock star mother, and your brother. You don't know what it's like to be alone. I saw you at the airport. You looked so sad after you met up with that boy. What'd you say his name was?" 

"Jack..." Clu said. 

_Jack stood at the terminal, waiting for a glance of that windswept hair he knew so well to be that of his best friend. Eventually everyone had come out of the plane, but there was no sign of Clu._

_"The doofus probably missed his flight...typical."_

_Jack turned around and started walking away when all of a sudden what did he hear behind him? "JACK-MAN!"_

"Yeah, Jack, that was it. Anyways, you were so sad, so I thought I'd save you. I followed your car and took a shortcut I knew of, I ended up sacrificing my car, but it was worth it to have a new friend like you. Of course, Jack's probably dead --" 

A tear slid down Clu's blood-stained cheek. 

"-- but that doesn't matter. You're never gonna need to see those people again." 


	3. 

**BROKEN SPIRIT**  
BY: Me  
RATING: R  
SUMMARY: They only ruin the story...  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the show. Ask again when Disney's conspiracies send it down the toilet. 

"You...call this 'saving' me?" Strength from his memories of Jack was allowing Clu to speak more clearly now. 

"Yeah, well, obviously I needed to restrain you and break your spirit so you wouldn't try running away again." Clu shot her a look. "Well just for that, I'll start working on your legs." 

Becky pulled Clu's shorts off him, which was easy to do since his hands could form no resistance. 

"Oooh! Commando-style. Well, you're right, it is a little cold in here so I'll let 'Not-so-Li'l Clu' go back under the blankies." Becky cut the legs off the pair of shorts that she was holding. Sliding them up to Clu's knees, she planted a kiss on 'Not-so-Li'l Clu.' "Hopefully, I'll see you again later." And she slid them up. 

Clu looked mighty strange then. Dried blood left streaks down his smooth, tanned body, with streaks through that where his tears had washed it away. His shorts were barely a foot long now. 

This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm supposed to be the fun one who everyone loves. _Why_ would anyone want to do this to --" 

Becky was cutting again. This time, she traced the length of Clu's femurs along the inside of his legs. Clu was gasping in pain and she knew that he wasn't liking this anymore than she did, but it had to be done. 

"Please! Stop!" Clu was sobbing now. "What do you want? I'll do anything!" 

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." She kept on slitting. The smooth red liquid was flowing down his legs, getting caught in between his toes before finally landing on the cement floor. 

"I mean it! I have no desire to leave!" Clu wept. 

"Really?" Becky looked up at the heaving, almost lifeless form above her. 

"Please..." 

Becky stood back up, holding the knife on Clu's shoulder, close to his neck and was about to reach up to untie him when the door flew open. 


	4. 

**BROKEN SPIRIT**  
BY: Me  
RATING: R  
SUMMARY: They only ruin the story...  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the show. Ask again when Disney's conspiracies send it down the toilet. 

Becky was so startled that the knife cut into Clu, right where it would do serious damage. 

"Clu!" Jack screamed as he ran up to Clu. He shoved Becky against the wall and her knife went flying out the open window. Jack began untying Clu's bonds furiously, his clothes soaking up the blood gushing from Clu's neck. Clu was still alive, but wouldn't be for long. 

Jack finally finished removing Clu from his bondage, and eased him down to the floor, resting his head in his lap. "Clu..." 

"Hey, man," Clu said breathlessly "thanks for comin'. Too bad I gotta go now." 

"NO! You are _not_ dying here, not like this." 

"I loved...and still love you, man." Clu said, with his last breath. 

Jack started sobbing over his best friend's lifeless form. "I love you too. Come back to me." he began repeating over and over. Becky slipped out before everyone else barged into the cabin. 

"Jack, honey, we heard you-- Oh my God," Molly began. Irene was behind her but as soon as she saw the scene, she broke down in tears, as did Ned and Carey. Molly stood there in shock as Jack rocked back and forth with Clu still in his lap. 

After the paramedics arrived and Clu was carried from the cabin, Irene got up the nerve to ask Jack. "Jack, please, you were there when he...died," Irene said, fighting back the tears, "did he say anything? Do anything? What?" 

Jack simply replied, "His thoughts...were on all of us at the time." And Jack gave Irene a reassuring hug, as they all walked from this marker that would be a part of their lives forever. 


	5. 

**BROKEN SPIRIT**  
BY: Me  
RATING: R  


"That can't be how you died! It's not fair!" The angel was telling Clu. 

"Sad but true. Well, I told you my story so now, how'd you get here, Fi?" 


End file.
